


Secrets

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four boys are finally in University. Some of them have secrets hidden in their hearts, others might meet someone they never expected to meet, others might hide others secrets while the rest trying to figure out the secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MetaHoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaHoran/gifts).



> It's a bit long and I spent a lot of time working on it. I hope you like it as much as I do. (FB) is for Flashback and (FB ends) is were the flashback ends. The emotions are there to show time change and some parts of the flashbacks are repeated just to show you from where that flashback continues. Sorry for any errors. My friend tried to correct as much as she could but it is a bit too long and some might have been skipped. Enjoy :) xx

“Uni, finally we’re in here!” “Yep, away from home for such a long time for the first time ever in my life!” “Already missing mummy?” “Oh fuck off! No I’m not missing mum. And you are the least one of us who has the right to talk about missing mum. You mother came to pick you up from camping because you didn’t want to sleep away from home.” “I was fifteen years old you idiot, six years ago. Plus I wasn’t missing my mother, I was missing my bed!” The other three laughed at him as they made it in the campus which was filled with others just like them.

 

Four boys who have known each other for quite a long time.

 

_ (FB) _

_“Hi, you must be Harry right? The new one?” Harry looked up at the guy who was shading the sunlight for him. “Yea, it’s me. Is it obvious that I’m new?” The other chuckled, “well, your accent is a bit different and you seemed lost before but other than that you’re fine.” Harry smiled, “okay. Good to know that.” “I’m Zayn by the way. We’re in the same class.” “Sorry I didn’t recognize you. Still trying to get used to the things here.” “No problem. So, what are you studying?” Zayn said sitting down next to him. “Music, Sciences and English because my mum wants me to. But I’m dedicating to Music.” “Always parents’ problem huh? I get it. I study arts and English. I want to be either a novelist or an artist. My dad says I should study Sciences or business but that’s definitely not my line.” “Do you write novels?” “I’m currently working on one, started it long ago and I can’t seem to finish it. Just need some inspiration and courage to end it.” “Courage?” “Yes, I like starting novels but I don’t like to end them. Most of them are half finished or lacking the ending chapter. It just seems like they’re missing something or someone.” “Or maybe you are missing something or someone to help you finish them.” Zayn smiled, “well them, I hope I’ll find this thing or person soon.”_

_ (FB ends) _

“Harry you’re not dragging me to the Music theater unless you want me to take you watch ‘Stitches’ again!” “Oh yes I am, and no way I’ll watch that play again, come on now!”

 

Zayn giggled looking at Harry pull the older of the four off to the Music building. “Wanna come to the labs with me?” Zayn shrugged at the younger guy, “sure, but then come check the Arts area with me.” “Obviously, then you can explain about ‘School of Athens’ by Raphael to me and how it is a self portrait and Plato is pointing at his ideas,” he said giggling as they began walking to the Sciences building.

 

_ (FB) _

_“Harry, I swear to God I’ll kill you if you do that again,” Zayn shouted running after him. Harry couldn’t run that much because of laughter, “oh come on, it was funny. Have you seen his face?” “Of course I saw his face! I see his face every day during Chemistry. He’s my lab partner for God’s sake. I can’t look at him in the eyes again ever in my whole life!” “He went totally red, one more thing and he would have ran away.” “Harry you practically told him I’m interested in him! No, you told him that I want to ‘fuck him hard into his bed’. Are you even normal? Liam is the most quiet, shy and intelligent student in Sciences ever existed. It’s thanks to him that I pass. Now I can barely look at his shade!” Harry laughed louder, “Okay okay, I’m sorry. I’ll go tell him that it was a mistake and that you only want to fuck him hard. I’ll keep the bed part out.” Zayn threw him the first thing he had in his hand, after doing so he realized that it was art’s assignment for that semester which he spent ages working on and it was due to the day after. “Oh no!”_

_ (FB ends) _

__

When they finished the labs, Zayn showed the way to the Arts’ building. Zayn simply talked about paintings starting from the Classical era to the Modern. Maybe Liam didn’t understand anything but he liked listening to Zayn explaining his favorite periods. Renaissance period where he talked about Michelangelo and DaVinci and the Modern period explaining how ‘The Scream’ and ‘Starry Night’ were his favorite paintings. Obviously, they headed of to the English section, now Zayn talking about novels and writers.

 

‘Come on, what’s taking you so long? We’re in the cafeteria...’ It was a text from Harry so they decided to leave the touring and head to the cafeteria where the other two were. Two more texts and five ignored calls later they found the cafeteria and Liam spotted the other two, or actually three. There was someone else chatting with them on the table.

 

“Hey guys,” Liam said sitting down. “Hey nerds who wanted to see the whole school. This is Niall, repeating first year in Music. Niall, those are the infamous Liam and Zayn we told you about.” Niall smiled and turned his head to look at the two newcomers. His eyes stopped on Zayn, recognizing him right away, “uh, um, hi.” Zayn, as awkward as Niall was, if not worse than him, tried to smile back.

 

:)

 

They began settling in their flat. One apartment for four guys, thankfully Zayn and Liam were a bit tidier than the other two of else there would be species of bugs still unknown to scientists in less than two days in that apartment.

 

Liam was helping Zayn unpacking, the apartment was big enough for each of them to have their own room. “You know, talking to Niall I had the feeling that you two knew each other. Where did you meet?” “I don’t know him.” “Then why were you so awkward around him?” “He, he just looks like my cousin from France.” “You never told me you had a cousin in France.” “We haven’t been in touch for a long time.” Liam nodded, unsatisfied with Zayn’s answer and he could make out the lies in his voice but he continued sorting out the clothes.

 

“So guys, what you say. We’ll invite the girls over, tell Niall to come as well and a few people we’ll meet in our classes and we invite them over for a party next Saturday.” “I’m not gonna clean after you!” Liam said quickly. “Me neither,” Zayn agreed as he was shifting around some furniture in the living room.

 

Harry huffed, “come on guys. It will be fun. Plus, there will be single girls for me!” Liam rolled his eyes, “just to remind you Harry, we three have girlfriends.” “I know, I know. Don’t be such a pain Payne. You invite your girlfriends over for the weekend and I get to have a threesome with two hot singles.” “After all, we can afford a few more friends in this Uni, we know no one around here. Except for Niall of course.”

 

_ (FB) _

__

_“I don’t think this is such a good idea Zayn. Parties aren’t my things.” “Oh don’t worry Liam. I promise to take care of you so that you wouldn’t run off with some hot girl now that you have a girlfriend,” Harry said buttoning up his shirt. “It’s not that Harry. I just don’t think I will feel right there. I don’t drink and I am not going to dance with some girl whom I don’t know.” “Still the kidney excuses Payne? You know we can check if mine is compatible and I’ll give it to you voluntarily if you stop whining about it.” “Harry stop it. Don’t worry Li, whenever you get bored, just tell me and we could leave. I don’t like the idea of getting wasted on a Friday night either,” Zayn said. “Oh such a pain in the ass, both of you. I promise you Liam, you will have fun. If you don’t I’ll promise I will not ask you to do my Chemistry homework for a whole semester! Let’s go now.”_

_Zayn and Liam were by the bar, Harry was on the dace floor somewhere amongst a lot of people dancing. “Now I’m sure that parties aren’t my thing.” Liam said disgust flowing from his voice. “Let’s just have one drink and then we go somewhere else.” Zayn ordered a vodka lime while Liam asked the barman to make him something soft._

_“Hey guys,” they heard a loud piercing voice right behind Liam and both of them turned around. Harry was there, his face and eyes as red as ever and he had a drunken smile on his lips. “This is Louis. Better than both of you because he actually knows how to have fun!” His voice also stated his drunkenness. “Great, you two have fun. Get a taxi for you way home. We’re leaving.” “No come on. Have a drink with us. I tell you guys, from tonight I’m gay. Louis is the only one who came to dance with me.” “Um, actually you dragged me to dance with you.” “Work with me!” Harry said turning his eyes on Louis, “plus, you were the one to kiss me,” Harry said moving his shoulders with pride._

_“Um,” Liam and Zayn looked at them awkwardly. “Order me a drink, I’ll pay you. I need to go to the bathroom,” Harry said pecking his lips and he walked off leaving three guys looking at each other. Louis ordered Harry his drink trying not to look at the other two as much as possible. “So,” Zayn began, “um, just wanted to tell you not to take him seriously. He acts like that when he’s drunk. Just in case, you know…”  “I’m not gay,” Louis defended himself, “I have a girlfriend.” Both Liam and Zayn nodded and they looked at each other with a shrug._

_( FB ends)_

__

The party was planned, with or without the other’s permission. The first one to know was Niall. He had class with Harry so he was invited right away, informed that he could bring ‘any cool people or hot girls’ he knew. Niall agreed with a giggle, “of course. I’ll tell a few friends of mine.” “Perfect, see you in lunch yea?” Niall nodded, “sure. See ya.”

 

Before lunch, Niall headed to the bathroom, stopping at the door when he saw Zayn there. He stepped in, keeping his head down as he went to the sink next to the one Zayn was using. Zayn saw him and he looked down as well trying to avoid any eye contact with him. He shook his hands and turned to leave but Niall took his arms to stop him. “Um, can you not tell anyone? About, well, you know what.” “Don’t worry. I wasn’t planning to.” Niall nodded, “thanks,” and Zayn left the bathroom.

 

:O

 

“So, around 50 people said they’ll be coming, including us and girlfriends.” “Dare to tell me where we could fit 50 people in here Harry?” Liam argued snatching the paper of the people from Harry’s hand. “Well, you could remove nine people since you’ll be with your girlfriends in your rooms and I’m still up for the threesome idea!” Liam rolled his eyes, “I swear, I’m not gonna clean any disgusting stuff tomorrow morning.” “Don’t worry. I and Louis would clean.” “Suuure you will!” Liam left the paper on the table and headed off to his room knowing that Danielle should arrive soon.

 

Louis and Harry, with the help of Eleanor fixed the apartment and bought the drinks. Liam went out with Danielle while Zayn showed Perrie around the University since she was interested in going there when she graduates high school. The time the two couples arrived the place was already half filled. Niall was there, with Harry who was showing him around.

 

“Oh here you are! Finally you four arrived.” Harry shouted at them with Niall still next to him. “Niall, this is Danielle, Liam’s long termed girlfriend, and she is Perrie, Zayn’s girlfriend. Has to be a good one cause Zayn never resists more then two or three months and they’ll be getting their one year four months anniversary in two weeks.” Niall turned to look at them, trying to be interested but his eyes were all the time on Zayn. Zayn didn’t dare to look at Niall. Instead, he put his arms around Perrie’s waist and turned his head towards her, kissing her cheek and jaw.

 

“Nice to meet you Niall,” Perrie said smiling at him. Niall looked at her forcing a smile back, “you too. I heard you wanted to join the same Uni we go to.” “Yes. Zayn showed me around today and now I’m even more convinced that I want to go there.” Niall nodded, “good. What are you planning on studying?” “I’m gonna go get a few drinks babe,” Zayn cut them off. She nodded with a smile, “sure. Take your time.” Zayn pecked her lips and walked off.

 

Perrie continued talking with Niall until he excused himself to the bathroom. He still wasn’t used to which door leads to were so he began opening the doors randomly. He finally opened the one to the bathroom but stopped when he found Zayn by the sink. He got in and closed the door behind him looking down and leaning against the door. “Um, your girlfriend is really nice. She told me she wanted to become a teacher.” Zayn nodded, “yea, I know.” Niall nodded as well simply because he didn’t know what to do. “Look Niall, I was never expecting to see you here. That day, well it was messy. I love Perrie so please, just don’t tell her anything please.” “Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to.” Zayn nodded, “thanks.” “No problem.”

 

_ (FB) _

_“So, went on a date with purple head?” “Harry! Shut the fuck up okay? Her name is Perrie and yes I went on a date with her. Got a problem with that?” “No no, it’s not me who’s got to see her when she wakes up in the morning and scream.” Zayn rolled his eyes and continued with his painting deciding to ignore Harry. “Okay, sorry. Just because I love you and I’m gonna help you with this faze you’re going through; I will call her by her name and nothing else. But you owe me one answer.” “What is it?” “What on earth did you see in her?” “Harry! I like her okay? That’s it. A person doesn’t have to something special to make them special for you.” “I know, but there must be one good thing about her which I can’t see.” “She’s really nice, and funny. Happy now?” Harry shrugged, “up to you.”_

_ (FB ends) _

__

Perrie was talking to Niall again when Zayn spotted her and he went over to her, wrapping both his hands around her waist from behind her to get her attention. She turned his head to him and smiled, “hey babe.” Zayn smiled back and kissed her neck, “wanna come see my room,” he whispered in her ear. She chuckled at the way he still acted, “I’d love to,” she turned hear head to Niall, “bye Niall, see you around,” and before she knew it, she was dragged over to Zayn’s room.

 

:/

 

It was a whole mess on Sunday morning. Liam woke up first and after a few groans from Danielle he got up and put some clothes on before he got out hoping the mess wasn’t that terrible. There were a few people sleeping on the floor, broken glass, spilled drinks and…oh god was that vomit? He frowned in disgust and returned back quickly to his bedroom and next to his girlfriend.

 

Harry ended up cleaning by himself. Zayn and Liam kept their word in not helping him and Louis took Eleanor out. He cursed Louis loudly for everyone to hear and Niall, who was sleeping on the couch woke up and he offered to help him clean up if he made him coffee.

 

“So, what’s the deal between you and Louis,” Niall said picking up the broken glass. “There’s nothing between me and Louis. We’re just good friends,” Harry said. “Sure? I mean, that is not the way I would look at my friend.” Harry chuckled, “we kissed, when we were drunk. That’s how I met him. Well according to Zayn cause I barely remember a thing when I’m drunk. But that’s pretty much it, nothing else between us.” Niall nodded with a shrug.

 

_ (FB) _

__

_“Harry, wake up. Your mum is coming to pick you up.” Harry groaned turning on his chest. “Come on Haz.” “No. Go away. I have a terrible headache!” “Of course you do. You spend fifty dollars in alcohol yesterday, plus the drinks Louis bought you himself.” “What happened with Louis last night?” Harry asked just like he did every morning after a night of parties. Zayn chuckled, “who knows? One moment you have him cornered snogging his face out and in a blink you two vanished. I only saw you like thirty minutes after coming out of the restroom.” Harry sighed softly and nodded, “I hate being drunk. I do things and I forget I did them.” “You do things to hide the reality. You try to hide the fact that he has a girlfriend.” “I know he has a girlfriend okay? Fucking Hannah or whatever her name is. I just don’t get it why he goes along. I hate him!” Zayn rolled his eyes and lied down next to his friend, “why don’t you talk to him?” “Hell no! I’m not gonna ruin everything.” “Harry, you ruined everything already. You have nothing with him, drunk kisses when you’re both a complete mess and unless I tell you, you wouldn’t remember anything.” Harry sighed, “Well, at least I get drunk kisses which I forget about. But they have to be good right? Since I do them again, I must enjoy it.” Zayn shrugged, “if you say so.”_

_ (FB ends) _

__

 

When Zayn woke up Perrie was already dressed waiting for him to wake up. He smiled at her and she pecked his lips. “You’re leaving already?” “It’s five hours train back home Zee, and it’s noon already.” He nodded and sat up slowly, “when will you come again?” “I will be packed with assignments this month. Maybe I could come for Christmas, I would manage to stay longer.” “Christmas is in three months.” “I know, but you know all the work we are given before Christmas break. I can’t afford all the time I use to come here just for one night. I promise I stay over till your birthday okay?” He nodded, “okay fine. Call me as soon as you arrive back.” She nodded smiling softly and pecked his lips. “Bye, love you,” he said when she got up. “Love you too. I’ll call you,” she said and then walked out of his room.

 

O.o

 

When Niall left the apartment looked as clean as it was before the party. Liam was out with Danielle and Louis was still out as well so Harry went over to Zayn’s room. Zayn was still lying around in bed so Harry just lied down next to him with a sigh. Without even muttering a word Zayn knew exactly what Harry meant with that sigh.

 

“Where is he?” “Out, with her!” Harry said rolling his eyes. “Well, at least you’ll get rid of her at least until Christmas in a few hours.” “She’s staying tonight as well; she wants him to show her the school tomorrow.” “Harry you had your chance. When he broke up with Hanna you had all the chance you wanted.” “I know okay. But I don’t want to ruin our friendship because of it. I didn’t even drink that much last night because she was here and I knew I wouldn’t get a chance.”

 

“It’s obvious you wouldn’t Harry. She’s his girlfriend. He would spent time with her when she’s around.” “Then why does he do it when she’s not around? Is he afraid of her or something?” he said angrily. Zayn sighed softly. “Remember that once, when you didn’t know what happened because we vanished and then you saw me coming out of the bathroom?” Zayn nodded, “yea I do. Why?” “I remember where and why we vanished that night.”

 

_ (FB) _

__

_Harry had Louis pressed against the wall, kissing him hungrily. Louis was replying back with much need his hands deep in Harry’s curls and pulling him down onto him. Harry was starting getting taller than him and now he was the one who had to push himself up to reach with him. Someone pushed Harry accidentally onto Louis and their bodies collided, their hard ons rubbing against each other as both of them moaned into each other’s mouths. Harry moved his hand to Louis’ ass, grabbing it roughly and Louis moaned louder in his mouth, moving his hips against Harry’s. The kiss became messier, tongues playing around each other, biting and sucking on each other’s lips as they kept rubbing needy against each other. “Let’s go to the restroom,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear as he ran his tongue around his ear lobe. Louis nodded in agreement and Harry took his hand pulling him to the bathroom._

_ (FB ends) _

__

“And then?” Zayn asked curiously. Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t remember that part. I have no idea what happened in the bathroom or if anyone saw us.” “Hannah came there that night remember? She broke up with Louis the day after that night. What if she saw something? Maybe she knows what happened in the bathroom.” “I don’t remember seeing her, seeing anyone at all. That’s all I could remember.” Zayn nodded, “maybe someday you will.”

 

_ (FB) _

_Hannah arrived just in time to see her boyfriend being dragged by his best friend into the men’s bathroom of that bar. She frowned slightly and followed them there; managing to make it to the door she put her ear against it to see if she could listen to anything._

_“Oh god Harry, oh fuck yes! Right there baby. Shit Harry I’m gonna cum…” she thought she heard enough so she pulled away, her eyes filled with tears, heart filled with anger and disappointment and she ran out of the bar._

_ (FB ends) _

__

O.O

 

Harry was on his fourth coffee that morning. Niall was sitting next to him; opposite to them were Liam and Zayn. Zayn was drawing curves and graphics onto the blank page of the English book while Liam sighed bored with all the silence around them. Louis, was busy showing Eleanor around the Uni. He showed up a few minutes before lunch break was over. Harry slammed the paper cup on the table and he got up, picking his bag and walking away ignoring Louis who just greeted them.

 

Louis frowned, “what’s wrong with him?” “Has to be the coffee,” Zayn said quickly before anyone could say anything else. Louis shrugged and turned to talk to Eleanor before he had to leave to classes. Liam went off to the Biology area and Niall and Zayn had to take the same path to their classes.

 

“Harry told me you know the deal between him and Louis.” “There’s nothing going on between them.” “That doesn’t explain Harry’s attitude today.” Zayn shrugged, “I guess we all have secrets to hide,” he said before he turned to his class.

 

_ (FB) _

_He just had his first real fight with Perrie. A year and a month together and they got at each other’s throats like tigers. He didn’t know how the argument originally started anymore but he knew he wanted to pass his point. He couldn’t take it anymore and after he threw the chair on the floor he grabbed his keys he stormed out slamming the door behind him. He drove off not knowing where to go but he knew for sure that he wasn’t going back to her for that night. His phone vibrated and he saw her name on the screen. He hung up and put off his phone as he continued driving. He stopped when he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar area of the town. He parked the car and got out because he didn’t know what he was capable of at that moment. He didn’t pull her head off right the moment she started arguing simply because he had the strength to control his own actions. He noticed the bars and clubs there were in that area he stopped in and he walked along looking around. He stopped in front of a strip club. It wasn’t the first time he entered in one, but it was the first time in more than a year for sure. He shrugged, not caring about anyone who might see him and knew him personally. He pulled out his ID card and showed it to the man standing at the door whom let him in without any problem._

_( FB ends)_

__

:P

 

“Harry he will realize if you keep acting like this.” Zayn said after he checked that there was no one around them. Harry sighed, “I know, but I hate seeing him with her! Why does he even do it Zayn?” “I don’t know Haz. But if you want him for yourself go ahead and tell him. Don’t play like this or else you’ll loose him for sure.” Harry sighed and looked down. “I can’t, I can’t do either of the things. Tell him or suffer seeing him with her anymore. I can’t take it anymore Zayn, I don’t want to loose him but I don’t know what else to do.” “Harry tell him; ask him about your kisses. Maybe he remembers them. Maybe it wasn’t just drunken kisses Haz. You’ll never know before you ask.” “No Zayn I don’t want to. You don’t get it okay? I’ll end up making a whole fool of myself and I’ll loose everything I have.” “You have nothing!” Harry groaned, “Well then, I’ll keep at this until I eventually snap and tell him everything without realizing I’m doing so,” he said and he walked away leaving Zayn looking at him from behind.

 

At home, Harry went to Zayn’s room. Zayn was working on his Art’s assignment, ‘Modern Art: From Impressionism to Cubism.’ He looked at Harry when he was closing the door and then continued with his painting to explain what the title referred to.  Harry looked at the painting and smiled, “remember when you threw me your assignment because I was joking on how you like Liam?” Zayn smiled at the thought, “Yea I do. I wanted to kill you back then.” “I told you that you would laugh at it eventually.” They both giggled at his comment. “Don’t be mad okay? But honestly, from the first time I saw you in the school grounds I believed that you were into guys. I don’t know, I guess I wanted to hope that I wasn’t the only one there who was different. I joked about Liam because I wanted to see your reaction. I guess you proved me well enough that you’re into girls.” “Trying to hit on me Styles?” he joked as he continued with his painting and Harry laughed, “of course. Do you top of bottom?” Zayn laughed as he remained silent about that comment.

 

“I’ll tell him,” Harry sighed lying on the bed, “not yet, but I know that I will eventually. Maybe during one of the drunken nights. I’ll repeat it a lot of times and loud just to make sure he’ll understand me and remember it.” Zayn smiled, “good luck. If I’ll realize when it will happen I’ll record it and play it for him the morning after just to be sure okay?” Harry nodded, “yes. Good idea. Thanks.” Zayn nodded and continued painting while Harry kept commenting on how difficult love is.

 

Harry slept there that night, he was getting off everything from his chest and after he did he felt too tired to make it to his room. Zayn just let him sleep there and he went to sleep on the couch.

 

_ (FB) _

__

_“I love him Zayn, I know I do. And I know he loves me too. He loves me so much that he didn’t argue with Hannah. He just let her go like it was nothing. She meant nothing to him Zayn, I do. I mean a LOT to him!” Harry said drunk as Zayn tried to carry him up the stairs. “Mhm, yea sure.” “He told me himself. He said that he didn’t care about her anymore.” Harry grumbled. “And what else did he tell you?” “Nothing. He just pushed me on the sofa and kissed me. He’s mine, no one else’s. All mine. Because he loves me.”_

_ (FB ends) _

__

 

 

;)

 

Eleanor wasn’t there anymore and Harry loved it when she wasn’t around. He got in Louis’ room and sat on the bed, “what do you say if we go out partying next Friday? Drag the others as well?” Louis shrugged, “sure, no drinking though. I have to behave now,” he said giggling by himself. “Why so? The devil sent you fire?” Harry teased laughing. “More like the Angel sent me light.” He turned to look at Harry with a soft smile on his lips, “we got engaged.”

 

: OOO

 

He was in Zayn’s room again, panicked, tears in his eyes as he kept punching the walls. “Harry calm down! What happened?” “He’s fucking engaged! He proposed to her last night!” he shouted kicking the chair that Zayn had. “Harry don’t shout. He’ll hear you.” “He’s out. Plus I don’t give a fuck if he does.” He wiped the tear that dared falling from his eyes. “What am I gonna do Zee? I’m gonna loose him forever. This is the end of it right? I’m never gonna have a chance with him again. Now he’ll marry her, and gets kids, and he’ll forget about me. About everything we did. God I’m so stupid. I hate him so much. He ruined my life.”

 

“Harry shush it. You’re making it way too big. There is still time, it’s not like he’s gonna get married tomorrow.” “He proposed to her. That means he likes her. That means he doesn’t like me, not the same way I like him of course.” Harry dropped on the bed sobbing and Zayn sighed putting his arm around him, “don’t worry Haz. I’ll think of something okay?”

 

;(

 

Sitting at the bar just like he was used to do when they went to parties; Zayn was looking over at Harry trying to figure out what he was doing. Beside him, as usual Liam, unusually Louis. Louis kept that smile on his face he had from the days before as he looked at the people around them.

 

“Not gonna join Harry today Lou?” Zayn asked him after he ordered his next drink. Louis chuckled, “no, better not. I think I’ve done some stupid things when I get drunk with Harry and now I should stop doing them.” Zayn nodded, “so, no more the Louis we know because he got engaged?” “Hey!” he said with a chuckle, “I’m still the same Louis, just trying to behave a bit more now.” “No, the Louis I know would be there dancing with him. And not whoever that girl is dancing with Harry.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes, “why don’t you go dance with him?” “I’m not a good dancer. Plus, he prefers you to me,” he said sipping from his drink. “I can’t see why so. You know him longer than I do, and clearly he likes talking to you more than he does with me.” “He doesn’t snog my face off in parties,” Zayn replied finishing his drink.

 

He looked at Louis again, his smile faded away, maybe not into a frown but that smile that has been there for days went off his face. Zayn smirked thinking he had hit the right place of Louis. Louis sighed as he sipped from his own drink, “I told you the first time I saw you. I’m not gay. Those are just drunken kisses and nothing else.” He finished his drink putting the cup of the bar and he walked off and out of the place.

 

 

_ (FB) _

__

_“Let’s go to the restroom,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear as he ran his tongue around his ear lobe. Louis nodded in agreement and Harry took his hand pulling him to the bathroom. Once there Harry pressed Louis against the door and continued with the kiss. There was little to no space between them and Harry kept pressing Louis against the door harder. Louis moaned as he dragged his nails along Harry’s neck. Harry pulled away from the kiss but he kept Louis pressed against the door. He lowered down and kissed along his jaw, biting his skin hard. Louis took deep breaths, throwing his head back and giving Harry all access to his neck. Through the bites and kisses he was leaving on Louis’ neck, Harry managed to unbutton Louis’ shirt and the both pushed it off him._

_Harry smirked at Louis before he kissed along his chest and Louis giggled roaming his hands in Harry’s curls. Harry straightened back up smiling at Louis and he kissed him again undoing the belt of Louis’ pants. Louis laughed in his mouth as he tried to pull off Harry’s shirt. His pants dropped down to his ankles and then Harry raised his hands up and let Louis pull off his shirt. He moved his hands along Harry’s defined chest while Harry attacked his neck again._

_Harry turned him around, pressing his chest to the door as he kissed the back of his neck. Louis placed his palms against the door, his head backwards as he let out louder moans. Harry’s hands travelled along Louis’ chest and down to his boxers. Louis’ breath got shaky as he tried to hide in his need and desperation for more. Harry ran his tongue down along his spine as he got on his knees. Louis turned his head the best he could to look at Harry. Harry winked up at him and he pulled down his boxers. Louis bit his lips hard not to let any more embarrassing moans coming out from between his lips._

_ (FB ends) _

__

Zayn pulled Harry away from the press of people he was dancing in. He might have thought that his friend was stupid but he wouldn’t let him be anymore stupid than he already was. He pulled him away and took him to his car. Louis was seated at the front already and Liam was waiting to help him put Harry in. Liam got in with Harry who was still shouting and singing. Zayn got in the driver’s seat and he took off.

 

“Seriously, did I act like this when I was drunk?” Louis asked chuckling. “Oh no believe me, you acted much worse,” Zayn said and he speeded up.

 

:/

 

Harry woke up in his room, his head worse then ever. His alcohol consume the night before exceeded his own limits and he didn’t have the slightest idea of what happened. He doesn’t even remember how he got home. The door to his room was opened and he groaned at the light from the living room was hurting his eyes so he hid his face in the pillow.

 

“Harry,” he heard Zayn’s voice calling him softly. The door was closed and Zayn got in. He didn’t put on any lights because he knew how much Harry hated the lights in that moment. He sat on the bed and Harry turned his head towards him. “How are you feeling?” “Terrible. My head feels heavy as if a block of building just fell on it and I feel exhausted.” “Here, made you some strong coffee and brought you some Aspirin.” Harry nodded and he tried to turn on his back, “thanks. What happened?” Zayn shrugged as he handed Harry the cup when he managed to sit up.

 

“You drank, a lot. From what I saw, you were just dancing around with some people. I pulled you off and we got home.” “And Louis? What did he do?” Zayn shrugged, “nothing really. He just remained by the bar with me and Liam.” Harry groaned, “I think I have an idea of what happened that night. Last night while I was dancing I was having these flashbacks and thoughts of that night.” “And..?”

 

_ (FB) _

__

_Harry ran his tongue down along his spine as he got on his knees. Louis turned his head the best he could to look at Harry. Harry winked up at him and he pulled down his boxers. Louis bit his lips hard not to let any more embarrassing moans coming out from between his lips._

_Harry smirked as he parted Louis’ ass cheeks with his hands and teasingly he ran his tongue quickly. Louis groaned pushing his ass back towards Harry and Harry laughed slipping his tongue in his hole._

_“Oh god Harry, oh fuck yes! Right there baby. Shit Harry I’m gonna cum…” Louis moaned but Harry pulled away. “Oh no you’re not. Not until I fuck you hard into this door,” he groaned. Louis let out a long moan and Harry got back up. He pushed down his pants and boxers. He breathed on Louis’ neck causing Louis to breathe deeper. “Harry please,” he begged and Harry smirked. “Of course babe, no need to be so needy,” he teased with a chuckle. Louis sighed and Harry pecked his shoulder, slowly sliding inside him._

_“You’re okay?” Harry asked once he got inside Louis. Louis nodded, not trusting his voice at that moment. “Can I move?” Louis nodded again, “yes.” Harry smiled softly and began moving his hips slowly letting Louis adjust his own pace. “Harry, harder,” he moaned and Harry pushed harder inside him making the door shake with every thrust. Louis threw his head back against Harry’s shoulder moaning in his ears as Harry slid his hand to Louis’ dick rubbing him slowly._

_“G-God Harry, I can’t…” he moaned scratching along the door before he released onto the door. Harry moaned a few more after him before he came as well inside Louis._

_ (FB ends) _

 

“We had sex. I fucked him in the bathroom. No one got in because we were against the door.” “Then how come I saw only you going out?” “He had to use the bathroom, I told him I’ll meet him outside but then you saw me and pulled me away.” Zayn sighed, “I talked a bit with him last night.” “What did you tell him?” “Nothing much. Just asking him why he wasn’t dancing with you.” “What did he say?” “He insisted that he wasn’t gay and they were just drunken kisses. Do you think he remembers about that night?” Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t think so or else he would have said something about it.”

 

“How about you take the Aspirin, take a shower and we’ll go out somewhere? Maybe go to the park and chat, or go watch a movie or something else.” Harry nodded, “yes, good. Just don’t tell Louis or Liam okay?” Zayn nodded, “obviously. Call me when you’re finished so we could leave.” Harry smiled softly and nodded and Zayn left the room.

 

They went to the park, eating ice cream in November probably wasn’t such a good idea because Harry felt like his teeth were about to fall off. They didn’t talk much, mostly just mentioned stupid things they used to do in college and laugh about them. Harry was still mad at Louis. In fact, on arriving back to their apartment, he ignored his ‘Hello’ and went straight to his room.

 

“Is he mad at me because I didn’t join him last night?” he asked Zayn. “I don’t know. He didn’t tell me.” “He tells you everything Zee.” Zayn shrugged and he walked into his room.

 

:(

 

_ (FB) _

__

_He stopped in front of a strip club. It wasn’t the first time he entered in one, but it was the first time in more than a year for sure. He shrugged, not caring about anyone who might see him and knew him personally. He pulled out his ID card and showed it to the man standing at the door whom let him in without any problem._

_He ordered a drink and sat down watching all the men shouting a screaming at some girl who was currently stripping off. Zayn remained quiet, drinking one cup after the other and only looking at the stage when he heard loud screams which meant either a new girl or the girl removed some item of her clothing._

_He saw someone sitting on the free chair of his table and look at him. “I bet you need some special treatment,” the man said. Zayn sipped from his drink, “and what special treatment are you talking about?” “I can clearly notice that you’re not interested in any of my girls. You’re barely looking at them.” “Had a bad night.” “Yea, I could figure that out. I was thinking that maybe you are into some different things.” “What do you mean by different?”_

_The look in the guy’s eyes stated by themselves what he meant. “No, no. I have a girlfriend.” “Then what are you doing here?” “We argued, badly. I couldn’t trust myself next to her so I left.” “And you came into a strip club?” Zayn shrugged and he finished his drink. “My point is that you’re really mad right now, especially towards females. I can find someone who can make you feel better.” Zayn bit his lip. The whole ‘different’ thing was getting tempting and the anger towards Perrie was still bubbling inside him. He took a deep breath and nodded, “okay. I’m up for the different thing.”_

_ (FB ends) _

__

“Guys, we should play a game,” Harry suggested. He was leaning onto Zayn on the couch. Liam was on the other side of the couch while Louis was seated on the other couch with Niall next to him. “We should play a game we used to play when young and now we don’t play anymore because it’s stupid.” “And what’s the game you’re thinking about?” Liam asked. “Hide and Seek.” “Harry that’s a childish game!” Zayn said with a giggle.

 

“1…2…3…4…the first one to get caught will have to pay dinner for all of us tonight! 5…6…7…” All of them laughed and jumped off the couch trying to find a place were to hide. Zayn looked around until he snaked in Harry’s room and walked to his closet. He stopped when he saw Niall already in it. His hands froze on the knob as the tightness in that small place made him remember things he should have never done.

 

_ (FB) _

__

_Zayn bit his lip. The whole ‘different’ thing was getting tempting and the anger towards Perrie was still bubbling inside him. He took a deep breath and nodded, “okay. I’m up for the different thing.” The man smiled and he got up, “great. Follow me.” Zayn nodded and he got up as well. He followed him behind a curtain where a whole different atmosphere was. “Do you want the usual thing, or wanna try different?” Zayn smirked, “uh, I think I’ll go for the different.” The man nodded and he opened him a door to a very small room, barely big enough to fit two people and a chair in it. “Wait here, I’ll send you someone in a minute. The best one,” the man said with a wink and he closed the door behind him._

_It was odd thinking of what he’s about to do, but he wanted to try it. After all, everything is worth a try._

_ (FB ends) _

__

“Um, can I..?” he asked pointing inside the closet? Niall nodded, “yea sure. Of course.” Zayn slid in slowly, his body already pressed to Niall. The closet was long but not wide so they had to have some kind of contact somehow.

__

_ (FB) _

__

_Not more than two minutes later the door was opened again and the same man showed up holding a blond boy from his arm. “It’s twenty five dollars per song. He’ll keep the account of the songs himself and you can pay after. Have fun,” the man said winking at Zayn and he pushed the guy in closing the door again._

_The blond boy was nothing but shy or uncomfortable. He allowed Zayn to choose a song from those available and when Zayn sat down he began his job. Zayn’s hungry eyes travelled along his body. The naughty smirk on the blonde’s lips made him smile. He knew there were rules but he just took the guys’ hips and pulled him on top of him. The boy giggled not expecting it but he continued moving his body and removing his clothes on top of the really hot looking dark skinned male._

_They were looking into each other’s eyes and they just moved to each other pressing their lips against each other._

_ (FB ends) _

__

They both tried to avoid each other’s eyes and trying their best not to move. “This is really awkward,” Niall said with a soft chuckle. “Yea it is. It looks like that same room,” he said. Niall ignored that little voice telling him that it wasn’t a good think but he rose up and pressed his lips to Zayn.

 

The expectation was either that Zayn would push him away or at least that he will argue but Zayn just went along with it. Niall smiled against his lips and he moved his hands to Zayn’s neck, opening his mouth slowly for Zayn. Zayn slipped his tongue in Niall’s mouth, his hands found their place on Niall’s waist as he pulled him closer.  Niall moved his tongue with Zayn’s, both of them forgetting everything else.

 

“Zayn, Niall, were are you? Come on, I already caught Louis so he’ll have to pay for dinner,” Harry called around. Zayn and Niall pulled away, avoiding each other’s eyes even more and they got out. “Oh there you were. Come on and pick something for dinner. Louis’ gonna pay.” Both of them nodded and they left the room without looking at each other.

 

:<

 

Things got more awkward from that weekend. Harry didn’t sit next to Louis and Zayn and Niall tried to avoid one another like they had the plague. Liam was in the middle, and he had no idea what was going on and no one seemed to want to explain things to him. Zayn was the only one who knew everything clearly what was going on but when asked he never replied with a lie.

 

Christmas was approaching; Niall said that he’ll have work. He said he worked in a restaurant and Zayn tried hard not to look at him. He left exactly the night their holidays began, three days before the girls would be here.

 

“I think I’m going back home for the holidays,” Harry said while they were all in the living room. “Oh come on Haz. We can spend the Christmas together this year,” Liam whined. Harry chuckled, “you’ll go out with your girlfriends and I end up alone. Better go home and spend some time with my mum.” “Invite some girl you got a crush on for dinner on Christmas Eve,” Liam said. “My crush already has plans for Christmas eve with someone else.” Zayn looked down and bit his lips.

 

“You didn’t tell us you had a crushy crush on someone Haz!” Louis said. Harry almost glared at him but instead he looked at Zayn. “Sorry, I didn’t think it would interest you since you’re busy with your engagement now,” he said and he got up walking to his room.

 

“I seriously hate his attitude with me now!” Louis groaned. Zayn sighed and he looked to the other side of the room while Liam looked at him. Louis noticed where Liam’s eyes were, “do you know what’s wrong Zayn?” Zayn sighed and shook his head, “no I don’t.” “Zayn don’t lie to me. I know you know. He tells you everything.” Zayn got up off the sofa, “yes okay I know, but I’m not gonna tell you. If you want to know go ask him yourself. Or maybe try and remember some things and you’ll realize yourself what’s wrong with him,” he said and he walked out.

 

“Do you know anything Li?” Liam shook his head, “no. I asked Zayn but he doesn’t want to tell me either. I have no idea what’s going on between them but I don’t like it. And I swear Zayn’s not just hiding things about Harry. There’s something else and it has to do with Niall or someone who knows Niall.” “They’re always like this. Hiding things between them.”

 

_ (FB) _

__

_Harry and Zayn were sitting alone whispering stuff to each other. “Hey guys, what are you up to?” Liam said sitting down next to him. The whispering immediately stopped and they looked at Liam. “Just discussing Uni’s.” “Any ideas?” “We were thinking of going together. Move there and get an apartment,” Harry said. “And you didn’t tell me or Louis about it?” “We were going to tell you to come with us. But first we need to see if we ever get the marks to get in a University before planning anything.” Liam sighed, “Whatever, you’re always like that. Talking to yourself and leaving me and Louis out.”_

_ (FB ends) _

“No, not anymore. I don’t want anymore secrets or else I’m leaving,” Louis said getting up and he headed to Harry’s room.

 

He pushed the door open and walked in, “Harry tell me what the hell is wrong. I don’t want any lies or secrets anymore cause I’m sick of this.” “It’s nothing of your interest. Plus you wouldn’t understand.” “Oh I think it’s very much of my interest because you seem to have it with me and not anyone else. So I want to know what’s wrong.” He was getting impatient, his voice was getting louder and the fact that Harry wasn’t replying was getting him even angrier. He grabbed him from his shirt and pulled him up, “Harry talk to me!”

 

Harry leaned down and kissed him quickly. Louis’ eyes widened as he tried to push him off him but after a few Harry moved away himself. “There, now you know. Happy?” he groaned pushing Louis on the bed and he got out of his room and left the apartment.

 

Louis was still on the bed, breathing surprised and confused. When he managed to make out what just happened he got up and walked to Zayn’s room. He sat down heavily on his bed still confused by what happened. He remained quiet until Zayn got next to him. “It’s my fault right? I should have never went along with him.” “He would have fallen for you anyway. Whether you went along or not. But I guess if you didn’t it would have been easier accepting the truth.” Louis sighed, “What can I do?” “I guess nothing now. He’s doing everything himself by trying to avoid you.”

 

Louis nodded as he kept looking down at his fingers, “Liam’s worried about you. He thinks there’s something wrong between you and Niall. Wanna talk about it?” Zayn shook his head, “there’s no need to. It was just something silly. It’s past now. We’re over it.” Louis nodded, “okay. Um, I don’t think Harry would ever want to talk to me again so um, can you tell him that I’m sorry?” Zayn shrugged, “if you’re so sure about it.” Louis sighed and got off the bed, “I’m not, but there’s not much else I could do,” he said, “thanks Zee,” he said and he walked out of the room.

 

;(

 

Harry avoided everyone during the holidays, including Zayn. Niall was over a lot of times, but trying to avoid Zayn and Perrie whenever they were home. Niall left on Thursday evening and returned on Monday afternoon. He said that the owner of the restaurant only worked him during the weekends and he still went because he had some close friends over there whom he missed. Louis tried to spend as much time as he could out of the apartment to avoid seeing Harry and Liam tried to forget about the mess that was going on around him and have fun with his girlfriend.

 

“Maybe we ran a bit too much with the engagement and stuff,” Louis said ones they were in his room. “What do you mean?” Eleanor asked him. “I’m still starting University, and you’re still in high school. I want both of us to finish University before we think about marriage. That is minimum six years from now. I think we ran a bit too much with this.” “Lou it’s just a ring. Plus who cares if there are still six more years to wait. I don’t mind waiting.” “It’s not just the waiting El. You don’t know if you’re being coming here to Uni and the closest University to here is eight hours train. Holidays are not at the same times so our chances to meet will be very low. What type of engaged couple we would be if we only meet once a year?” “What are you saying Lou?” Eleanor said sitting up.

 

Louis sighed and sat up as well, “I’m saying that it’s going to be impossible to keep this up when you’ll go to University, especially if you leave the country.” “Do you want to break up?” “No. Maybe, take a break when you start University. It will be like that anyway not seeing each other.” “Do you want a break or do you want to go out and have fun with your friends like you used to before we got engaged?” “That’s not it El, I already explained the reason.”

 

She sighed and wiped her tears, “you know what. Let’s start the break from now,” she said getting off the bed. “No El please…” “No Lou, you know what. Go, go out with your friends, get drunk and do whatever you want. Go out with other girls, kiss other girls and bring them home with you. But I’m not going to get back with you after six years because hopefully by then you would be grown up enough to accept that you’re a grown man and you’re supposed to stop with the childish things.” She took off her ring, the anger making it harder to pull it off but eventually it went out. She tossed over the bed towards him, “here. And now explain your mum that you are too stupid to handle something as serious as an actual relationship,” she cried and she ran out of the room.

 

Louis sighed in frustration and lied back down on the bed.

 

 

 

In his room, Zayn was lying on the bed. Perrie went out shopping with Danielle so he found himself alone and bored. Niall creped in slowly and he lied down next to him hoping that Zayn wouldn’t mind. They remained staring at the ceiling in silence for a few minutes. “Where is Perrie?” “Out, shopping with Danielle.” Niall nodded and they fell back to silence again. He moved his head to look at Zayn and when he felt the movement Zayn did the same.

 

“Look Zayn, I know that most probably you don’t want to talk about it but we have to. I mean, you were with your girlfriend when you came there that night and I understand that maybe you were frustrated and angry at her but we did things which were against the rules of that place. I let you do those things when I should have stopped you. And then, last time in the closet, I mean, you are still with Perrie but you didn’t push me away or anything. I was expecting that but you didn’t. I don’t know why and I’m confused right now. I would really like to know the truth behind it and maybe it’s hard for you to handle it. If you want me to keep away until you figure out what you really want I will but I need to know where I stand.” He took a deep breath when he finished. He had been rehearsing what to say the whole week and now he finally managed to get it out.

 

Zayn sighed, “I’m sorry Niall but I don’t know how to answer you. I love Perrie, I honestly do. But I don’t- well, I didn’t think I’ll do something like that ever with a guy. That night I might blame it on the alcohol and on the argument I had with Perrie. To be honest, the idea of trying different seemed exciting and tempting. But I don’t know how to explain what happened that day in Harry’s closet. I don’t know what got into me and I apologize if I ever made you feel uncomfortable about it.”

 

Niall turned on his side facing Zayn. “Look, if you want to, I can help you get clear whether you like girls or guys. That’s all I can offer you.” “I’m not that type of person Niall. I prefer knowing the person before having any type of sexual contact with her. I know I had stuff with you before I even knew your name but that night was a very different person of me. It wasn’t me.” “I’m not expecting anything else after it Zayn. I’m just offering to help you. Maybe after it we could just get off this awkwardness between us because we know that whatever happened was just the stupid way University makes us work.” Zayn took a deep breath, looking away from Niall’s eyes for a few before he looked into them again.

 

 Zayn nodded, “okay. We, we could try.” Niall nodded and slowly he shifted towards Zayn. He placed his hand on Zayn’s cheek, rubbing it softly before he leaned towards him and let their lips touch in a gentle kiss. Zayn lifted his hand to Niall’s waist, pulling him slightly closer and Niall moved his hand to Zayn’s neck. They pressed their lips harder against each other and Niall inhaled a deep breath. He parted his lips slowly and Zayn moved his tongue in Niall’s mouth without hesitation. They moved their tongues together and Niall gripped on Zayn’s shirt tightly pulling him on top of him.

 

The door was pushed open with Liam standing there, “hey Zayn do you…oh…um…” He looked over at the two boys on the bed who were looking back at him just as red as he was.

 

:O

 

Liam remained at the door while both Zayn and Niall froze looking back at him. “I-um, I should, probably leave…” he started, “but I will not until you explain. What on earth is going on here?” “Um,” Zayn muttered and he got off Niall. Liam closed the door behind him just to be sure that no one else would walk into this unexpected scene.

 

“You and Niall..?” “We’re not together,” Zayn said immediately. “Then why were on top of him kissing him?” “I-It’s a long story.” “Oh no. Now you’re going to explain everything.” Zayn sighed softly, “Remember when me and Perrie argued for like a whole week? Well, the night we argued I left the house. I drove around and I stopped at this bar. I was really mad at Perrie so I just got in. It was a strip club but I could barely look up at any of the girls. I was mad at any girl that came close to me. The owner spotted me and he suggested something ‘different.’ I knew what it was and the thought of it was exciting so I just accepted. I didn’t know what to feel or how to feel but probably because of all the drinks and the anger inside of me it felt good for that night…”

 

_ (FB) _

__

_He knew there were rules but he just took the guys’ hips and pulled him on top of him. The boy giggled not expecting it but he continued moving his body and removing his clothes on top of the really hot looking dark skinned male._

_They were looking into each other’s eyes and they just moved to each other pressing their lips against each other. The kiss was anything but sweet or romantic. They bit on each other’s lips roughly while the blonde boy grinded against the hard on of Zayn. He moaned in his mouth just to tease him and feel him get harder under his ass. It felt good, exciting for Niall himself and soon he got lost in Zayn’s touches. He should have never kissed Zayn and neither allowed him to kiss along his body but he liked it and he needed it desperately. Zayn’s hard was grabbing his waist roughly, keeping him close to him._

_He felt like a young teenager exploring the body of a different person for the first time. He slipped his hand under Zayn’s shirt and pulled it off. The song stopped but none of them had noticed it. He loved the exotic view the boy had and the tattoos on his arms and chest simply made it more exciting for Niall. He ran his tongue over a quote he had on his collar bone and even though he had no idea what it said, he liked it._

_The blonde boy pressed his palm on Zayn’s crotch and Zayn moaned moving his hips to create more friction. He undid his jeans even though the guest was never allowed to remove his clothes but the blonde guy didn’t mind it. He pushed off his pants and boxers and got off him, kneeling between his legs. He licked his lips at the sight of the circumcised dick in front of him. He licked a strip along his dick up to the head before he took him in his mouth._

_He looked up at Zayn’s eyes and Zayn moaned at the sight in front of him. He looked like an angel who hid a devil inside of him. The blond boy wrapped his hands around the base of Zayn’s dick and rubbed there along with his movements while his eyes never left Zayn’s. Zayn bit his lip looking down at those deep blue eyes while he trusted into his mouth hearing him gag and make very tempting noises He pulled up and ran his tongue around the head and Zayn had it. “Shit, I’m gonna cum,” he warned and the blonde boy opened his mouth waiting for Zayn to cum in his mouth. Zayn let out a soft moan and he released in Niall’s mouth who gladly took it all and swallowed._

_ (FB ends) _

__

Liam sighed when he heard it all, along with their kiss in the closet and what they planned to do. “Well your plans are over because Perrie returned. Zayn are you mad? You can’t play around like this.” Zayn groaned, “I know okay? I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on with me.” “You’re becoming stupid. That’s what wrong. You and Perrie have been together for a year and a half. You can’t ruin it for a drunken night you had.” “No okay, it’s not that. Maybe it started from a drunken night or maybe if I never saw Niall again I wouldn’t be in this situation but you are the one who says that everything happens for a reason so you should be the one who understands here.” “Yes, everything happens for a reason. Everyone hated Perrie, everyone thought she was a bitch and annoying but you went out with her. That happened for a reason Zayn. The reason that this happened is because you were stupid enough to enter a strip club and accept in whatever your mind told you was good. A strip club Zayn, are you even serious? You barely entered those when you were single. You used to say you hated strippers cause they were disgusting for doing what they do,” Liam bit his lip only when he saw Niall looking down at his feet.

 

“Shit, sorry Niall. I-I didn’t mean it like t-that,” he said panicking. Niall shook his head and got up, “never mind. You two continue talking, um, I-I’ll see you in school,” he said and he walked out of Zayn’s room biting his lips hard.

 

The only thought that haunted him was that Zayn thought he was disgusting. He didn’t know why that hurt so much. He heard that word being direction specifically to him many times, and he heard people who knew him and knew what he did to get money, gossip behind his back.

But hearing it like that, so loud from people he thought that would never judge him, who thought that they would accept him and see his reason behind it hurt much worse than a knife on your back where you can’t reach it. He thought that someday he could trust in telling them his secret but it seemed that they would never accept it or his point of view.

 

:(

 

Zayn tried to act like nothing happened next to Perrie and tried so hard to avoid Liam’s look in his eyes. That night, he couldn’t stand sleeping next to Perrie, he got out of bed and went in the living room, lighting a cigarette because he couldn’t even sleep.

 

“Hey,” he heard and he saw Harry behind him. He smiled softly at him and Harry sat down next to him. “Couldn’t sleep?” Zayn shook his head and he put off his cigarette. “What’s wrong?” “It’s complicated.” “Don’t’ worry, I’m used to complications.” Zayn smiled softly as he began explaining everything to Harry from the start.

 

“Well, that is a bit complicated…” “And seeing that Niall hates me now it’s kinda over to know if I actually feel something for him.” “I think you’re just using it as an excuse. You like him, and you trying to play it so he will go along and he’ll believe that you’re being innocent while your mind is working against you.” Zayn sighed softly, “It doesn’t matter now. He believes that I think he’s disgusting so it will be a miracle to get him to talk to me again.”

 

“You could try.” Zayn nodded, “Eleanor left.” “Why are you telling me this?” “I thought you hated having her around.” “Why did she leave?” Zayn shrugged, “I don’t know, I could ask Louis if you want to.” “I don’t mind. It’s not like he will ever get close to me like he used to be before he found out.” Zayn nodded, they leaned onto each other and eventually they fell asleep on the couch.

 

:)

 

“Niall can I please talk to you?” Zayn asked following him into the school’s restroom. “No, I think I listened enough last time from Liam.” “No Niall I swear, yes I used to think that. Maybe I still do, but you’re different okay?  You’re our friend. Liam never meant to say those things.” “Just like you never meant to come to the club or kiss me in the closet?” “That doesn’t have anything do with it.”

 

Niall eventually turned to look at Zayn and Zayn saw the tears in his eyes which somehow made him look even more beautiful than he already was. “I’m not going to play anymore with your games Zayn. Maybe I’m a stripper; maybe I let guys touch me, guys I know nothing of. But at least that’s the only moment when I feel wanted. The only time I allow others to play with me cause they’ll be playing with my body not my feelings. I’m not going to keep up with this anymore. Whatever the price is, you win, cause I’m leaving the game.”

 

“Niall’s there’s no game. I swear there’s nothing such as games. I already told you that I was…” “I know, angry, frustrated, confused and now I figured about you were disgusted as well. Just go to Perrie and forget anything ever happened between us. It will be easier for both if we just forget.” Zayn took his wrist, “but, I don’t want to forget Niall.” “I want to, I’m sorry Zayn but I want to forget everything. So please, just pretend we’ve just met and nothing ever happened between us,” he said pulling away his hand and he walked out leaving Zayn there staring at the wall in front of him.

 

:(

 

Perrie had remained till his birthday just like she promised. Zayn tried to act as normal as he could around her and she seemed to fall for his act cause she never said anything. However, on his birthday morning she received a call from her parents and she had to leave in the afternoon. Zayn knew that the other had planned a party but he really wasn’t in the mood for partying.

 

“It’s not my thing, but I’m going to try making it up to you for what happened last time with Niall Zee,” Liam said. “It’s okay Li, forget it. That’s what Niall wants. So just, forget everything okay?” But Liam didn’t want to let it go mostly because Louis and Harry would kill him if he did.

 

The party began and Zayn tried to look excited amongst those who were there. “Go to your room, Liam will bring you something there soon,” Harry whispered in Zayn’s ear and Zayn looked at him confused. He shrugged and went to his room, sitting down on the bed as he waited for whatever those three had planned.

 

The door was opened and Zayn’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Niall was there, his eyes covered with a white cloth as Liam moved him around. “Liam…where am I? What’s going on?” Zayn was about to talk but Liam bit his lips to shut him up.

 

“Try make it up the way you know how to,” he whispered in Zayn’s ear and he walked out closing the door behind him. “Liam?” Zayn bit his lips and moved closer to Niall. He placed his hands on Niall’s hips and leaned down kissing him softly. After a few he felt Niall respond back the kiss but he kept it gentle. He pulled away and waited for Niall’s reaction.

 

“Zayn?” He smiled softly and kissed Niall’s neck. “Zayn is it you?” “How did you know it was me?” he breathed in his ear. Niall bit his lip, “you lips.” Zayn pecked his lips again, “what makes my lips so recognizable?” Niall shrugged, “I don’t know, but they’re different.” Zayn smiled softly, “do you like it when I kiss you?” Niall blushed deeply, “can you remove the cloth from my eyes?” “Not until you answer me.” Niall chuckled nervously, “yes, I like it when you kiss me.”

 

Zayn smiled and placed his lips on Niall’s again and Niall kissed him back. Zayn untied the cloth from his eyes as they kept the kiss. Niall cupped his face and Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall’s back and pulled him closer.

 

“So, what is this? A test to know how you feel about guys?” Niall asked as Zayn was kissing down his neck. “No, it’s a certification of what I feel about you.” Niall giggled and kissed Zayn again. “We should talk, if you want to,” Zayn suggested. “What do you want to talk about?” “Well, I have to talk to Perrie that’s for sure,” Zayn said. “I’ll stop working at the strip club.” “I don’t want to force you into doing anything you don’t want to.” “No it’s fine. I was going to stop anyway. I found work in a cafeteria in town.” “Oh so you’re not going to stop because of me?” he teased.

 

Niall chuckled, “see it this way, it all started because of you.” Zayn smiled and kissed him again, “sorry. For what I thought and said and for what happened these months.” “No problem. What’s important now is that it’s over. All that was past.” “Good. I’m glad you think of it that way.”

 

:D

 

Zayn broke it off with Perrie. Obviously she was mad that he did it over a phone call but he barely even listened to what she was saying. Niall was in his room with an Usher’s song while he was stripping off his clothes teasing Zayn. He practically lived in their apartment by then but none of the others minded his presence there.

 

Things were getting a bit calmer in the apartment, not back to normal but at least there were no shouts or arguments. Louis told them that the engagement was off and he and Eleanor broke up and Harry tried as hard as he could not to smile while hearing that. Zayn peaked at Harry but then immediately turned his eyes back on Niall who was lying in his arms.

 

Finally Liam got hold of what had happened to Harry. Harry asked Zayn to tell Liam and Niall himself since he knew the story perfectly well and when Liam turned to suggest Harry what he should do Harry shook his head, “no. It’s fine really. I’m good and I don’t mind that he doesn’t like me back. I could live with that,” and he also offered a smile so they could believe him. However, Zayn still heard his soft sobs whenever he woke up during the night to go get some water but he never mentioned it to Harry. He knew that whenever Harry wanted to speak he could go to him himself.

 

The annual prom arrived and Liam seemed the one most excited of all. Finally he could go to a party at which he could actually enjoy himself. He and Zayn were dared to enter for prom Kings, but eventually Harry was the one who entered. Zayn and Niall got matchy suits and Liam matched his with Danielle’s dress. Harry didn’t match his with anyone since he refused anyone who asked him to the prom and Louis did the same.

 

They made it there, asked to vote right away. The two couples immediately telling Harry that they voted for him however, Louis didn’t want to tell him whom he voted for so Harry guessed that he voted for someone else. Like always Harry was in the middle of attention, Zayn and Niall did like Liam and Danielle and danced by themselves at a side of the hall.

 

The music stopped when time to call the Prom King and Queen was up. Everyone was waiting anxiously for the names especially those who participated. The assistant principal was on the stage with two envelopes in her hand. “I’m going to start with the Queen first cause as they say, ladies first,” she said and she opened the first envelope. “Emily Harris,” she called and a loud scream was heard from the students and it was soon filled with screams from her friends. She got on the stage while the assistant opened the second envelope. Zayn placed his arm on Harry’s shoulder as all of them waited anxiously.

 

“Harry Styles.” Harry smiled and hid his face with his hand as he giggled. Zayn and Liam lifted him up on their shoulders as more screams and shouts filled the room. Eventually he got on the stage as well and was given the crown. A few photos later him and Emily were asked to dance like the tradition was and they were left to dance alone in the middle of the floor. No one could actually make out if Emily was happier to become Prom Queen or else to manage and dance with Harry.

 

After a song he excused himself and the floor was filled with loads of couples dancing to romantic songs. Harry went to the door, it was really hot in there especially with that tie and blazer and he needed some air.

 

“Can I get the honor of a dance with the Prom King?” His heart skipped a few beats as he turned around looking behind him. “Louis,” he breathed. Louis smiled shyly at him, “so, is it a yes?” “Are you sure? There might be people who will look and suddenly believe you’re gay.” Louis chuckled softly, “I don’t mind. As long as it’s you whom they think I’m with.” He offered him his hand and Harry took it with a smile. Louis pulled him back in the middle of the people; he put his arms around his neck and moved closer to him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and they moved slowly together. After a few seconds Louis leaned his head on Harry’s chest and Harry pulled him closer.

 

They lost count of the songs but they liked the position they were in. Louis was the one to move first. He cupped Harry’s cheeks and leaned his head down kissing him softly. “I thought you weren’t gay,” Harry mumbled through his lips. “For you I’ll be anything.”

 

The End :’)


End file.
